


Rainy Day

by ozweeego



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, idk why this was just sitting in the drive so i was like fuckit why not, its literally fluff, this is safe i promis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozweeego/pseuds/ozweeego
Summary: it's raining. they wake up and they're lazy. so they just cuddle for the day. yeah. i guess. swag
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 86





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this taking a dump if its bad my b i didnt edit or antygthing

The heavy rainfall cast a grey blanket across the land, droplets of water cascading down.

Link watched out of the skylight, fixated on each raindrop that ran down the pane. Slow, fast, large, small, they all varied as they hit the glass, soon being absorbed into another trail of water. He shuffled into his bed deeper, smiling at the sense of peace that the world had. 

He almost drifted off again until a large arm crept out of the blankets, grabbing him. Link squeaked as he was cuddled up against a large chest. He huffed, flipping over to face whomever grabbed him. A low voice chuckled at the tired glare Link gave.

“You left me all alone…” Lips kissed his hair. “Where did you go?”

“Idiot,” Link mumbled, before looking up into golden eyes. “I had to  _ pee _ .”

“Oh.” He was soon hoisted up and flipped over onto his other side. “Well now that you did  _ that _ , you can be my teddy bear again.” Link thought about it for a moment. He  _ could  _ sleep more, he was already dozing off again. He instead shook his head.

“Nope.” Link squirmed out of his grasp. He stood outside of the bed, looking down at the man swiping at his arm trying to lure him back in. Link grabbed his arm, tugging him out of the bed. “ _ Sidonnnnn _ . Come  _ on. _ ” 

Link gave one good yank, and a blanketed body lunged at him. Link yelped and was soon buried in the large blanket on his floor. He glared at the man above him again, who was in fact smirking down at him. The smug  _ bastard _ .

“Well, if we  _ have  _ to get up… I think I deserve a kiss, at least. As an energizer.” Sidon tried to give an innocent smile, but Link couldn’t keep the stern gaze. He began to break down and start laughing, Sidon chuckling with him. Link closed his eyes as Sidon swooped down and began peppering kisses all over his face. Link pushed at Sidon’s chest.

“You said  _ one  _ kiss.”

“Fine, one more?” Link pursed his lips.

“ _ Fine. _ ” Link arched up and met Sidon’s lips with his, pulling back quickly. He scrambled up and out of the Sidon blanket-tent, running out of the bedroom. Sidon called out his name in a sad drone, but Link was already ‘out-of-earshot’. 

-

The day stayed to the presence of rain, and that was how it was going to be for the rest of it. There wasn’t any sign of it letting up, nor was the area around them in any mood to truly wake up to another day. The rain meant that everybody was on a day off, resting in the busy entrapment they found themselves in.

Link sat down in front of the glass door to his balcony, watching the rain once more. He heard footsteps behind him, but he continued to stare out into the grey. There was shuffling, and then arms wrapped around Link once more.

“Remember how we met?” Link asked. Sidon hummed in response.

“I say it was raining just like this, all those years ago.” Sidon rested his chin on Link’s shoulder, his presence making his ear twitch. Link cast him a sideways glance and smiled at the peaceful expression on his face.

“Yeah, and everything was flooding.” Link grimaced. “I almost drowned a few times. But it was fun, I guess.”

“That was troublesome, but in the end, that's how we met. I can't discredit that, no matter how bad of a circumstance it was.” Sidon nodded, laughing. Sidon reached over and pecked a kiss onto Link’s cheek, and Link turned to get a full kiss.

“Yeah, it was a good-bad thing.” Link smiled and turned away, reaching down to hold one of Sidon’s hands. He sighed and leaned back into Sidon’s embrace, closing his eyes. “I love you. So much.” Sidon kissed the top of his head.

“And I love you ‘so much’ as well. As crudely as you stated those.” He gave a sly smile. Link made an exasperated noise and slapped his arm.

“Okay, nevermind. I hate you.” 

“Then you don’t mind me leavi-“ Link scrambled to grab at Sidon and laughed as they settled down again, Link keeping a hold on him.

That was it. They sat there for who knows how long (or even cares), just watching the rain and talking to themselves. The world didn’t need them that day, and they took advantage of that fact. They just wanted to be in the presence of one another and only one another. Because those chances were rare enough, with responsibilities. On their days off, they just wanted to spend it together.

Because to them, that's all they needed.


End file.
